NUNCA ME RENDIRE
by xjapan
Summary: a veces puedes sentir que no tienes un proposito cierto pitufo se siente asi ¿lograrn papa pitufo y tontin ayudar a pitufo filosofo antes de que sea tarde? traduccion autorizada fic original de chibeneko girl


NUNCA ME RENDIRE

Los pitufos ni sus personajes me pertenecen pertenece a peyo

Sabes lo que lo que significa cuando

tu miedo a verte a sí mismo

filo se miró en el espejo, no podía tomarlo por lo que arrojó el espejo por la ventana, y vanidoso lo recogió.

vanidoso:"Esto va a ir muy bien con mi colección." se fue de ahi sin escuhar los sollozos que venian de la casa de la casa de filo

Sabes lo que lo que significa cuando

quieres ser alguien mas

filo se odiaba a sí mismo. Él siempre se sentía como la causa de los problemas. Él no quería molestar o sermonear otros pitufos, que sólo quería un poco de atención después de que él se convirtió en un pitufin y Papá se volvió demasiado protector paracon él. Él siempre puso especial atención como un pitufo bebé debido a las gafas.

el no necesitaba su ayuda para salir adelante

Sabes lo que lo que significa cuando

quieres rendirte

tontin entró en la casa de filo solo para encontrarlo llorando en el suelo.

tontin"filo" ,

tontin se acerco a su mejor amigo y le dio un abrazo.

tontin "¿Qué pasa?"

filo. "Soy un inútil, ningun pitufo me necesita, yo podria desaparecer y. a Nadie le importa." filo lloro devolviendo el abrazo de tontin.

tontin "Eso no es cierto filo, y tú lo sabes. Me agradas, ¿no es eso suficiente?"

no quiero sentirme así esta mañana

filo sabía que iba a ser expulsado otravez de la aldea al día siguiente, así que se limitó a esperar a ser golpeado con el pie porque sabía que lo harían de un momento a otro

Yo no quiero vivir así hoy

lo echaron otraves de la aldea el . Cuando aterrizó sintió un derrame de lágrimas incoloras y calientes de sus ojos. Lo odiaba, odiaba todo.

Me harias sentir mejor

Quiero sentirme mejor

tontin sabía de la angustia de filo e intento a hacer que se sienta mejor. Pero el corazón de Brainy se rompió y se necesitaría mucho más para hacer que se cure. Así filo falsificó. Las sonrisas, las risas, todos eran falsos. nadie lo noto, pero tontin si.

Quédate conmigo aquí

Y nunca me rendire

tontin estaba caminando por el bosque para encontrar a filo sentado en una roca que daba al río, que sólo estaba parado ahi, las lágrimas tiñeron sus mejillas. tonti fue a sentarse junto a filo y le dio un abrazo, porque eso es todo lo que se le ocurrió hacer.

filo"tontin"

filo resopló, mirando a su amigo.

tontin "Sí filo" ,

filo "¿Quieres quedarte aquí conmigo ahora por un tiempo`?, no me gusta estar solo."

tontin. "Claro filo."

respondio alegre, feliz de ser querido en alguna parte.

Ahora entiendes lo que significa cuando

no quieres ser quien eres

filo se miró en el río, que estaba allí de pie, solo de pie. fortachon se escondio alrededor de un árbol y vio Briainy allí. Preparándose hacerle una pequeña broma . Sin embargo, vio a filo recoger una piedra, elevarla por encima de su cabeza. fortachon sólo miro rodar la piedra hacia su reflejo.

filo "Me odio a mí mismo me odio a mí mismo me odio a mí mismo." repitio entre, lágrimas . fortachonsabía que algo andaba mal.

¿Sabes lo que significa cuando

eres tu peor enemigo

filo miró su reflejo en su plato de sopa. La última cosa que quería ver. Él acerco la cuchara para retirar el rostro y empezó bebiendo el líquido. tontin lo noto pero se mantuvo en silencio, no quería molestar a filo.

Quién ve las cosas dentro de mi

se lo que significa solo quiero rendirme

Conocía sus debilidades, sus puntos blandos, todo. Y lo odiaba. Odiaba todo lo relacionado con él, y él lo sabía. Tenía miedo de algún otro pitufo los conociera y los usara en su contra.

Yo no quiero sentirme así esta mañana

filo odiaba pensar en el día por venir, sabía que significaría más dolor, más sufrimiento. No entendía por qué papá no tuvo curiosidad por saber dónde fue en todo el día, que era el río pitufo.

Yo no quiero vivir así hoy

filo tenía tanto dolor, intento que no le doliera. Pero no funciono. No importaba lo que pasara. Miró el reloj, 3:07 AM. solo lo dejo en su lugar y se volvió hacia la pared. Sabía que iba acabar consigo mismo, pero que necesitaba un buen momento.

Me hacen sentir mejor

Quiero sentir mejor

fortachon vio filo en el río. Esta vez se acercó a él.

fortachon"filosofo"

esperaba conseguir su atención.

filo se dio la vuelta para mostrar fortachon sus ojos llenos de dolor y las lágrimas manchando sus mejillas. filo retrocedió.

fortachon "filosofo ¿algo anda mal?"

ya se estaba, preocupando. "

filo"lo mismo de ayer "

fortachon"¿y que es?"

filo. "¿Desde cuándo a alguno de ustedes le importa ?"

fortachon. "¿Qué?"

fortachon estaba realmente sorprendido.

filo"Tú me odias, por lo que no solo me dejas en paz"

Quédate conmigo aquí

Y nunca me rendire

fortachon no se fue . Se quedó.

filo"¿Qué?"

fortachor se adelantó y abrazó a filo.

fortachon"¿Quién ha dicho que te odiaba?"

filo. " nadie, es que lo que haces y dices lo demuestra."

filoseguia llorando , sin devolver el abrazo.

fortachon "filosofo". lo abrazo mas fuertr, sin ninguna intención de dejarlo ir. "Nunca quise hacerte daño, sólo te pateo lejos de la aldea porque los otros quieren que yo."

fortachon no pudo terminar porque filo le devolvio. el abrazo, llorando en en su hombro

Me harias sentir mejor

Me haces sentir mejor

Me haces sentir mejor

filo estaba en su habitación, y se ahogaba en su dolor y el odio. Entonces tontin entró con Papa, fortachon y algunos otros pitufos.

papa "filosofo" papa estaba, un poco sorprendido. filo simplemente se dio la vuelta,

filo tontin le dijiste. ¿Por qué?

Papa se dirigió a su aprendis y empezó a frotar su espalda con cariño

.papa ", tontin me lo dijo."

. Los otros pitufos todos parecían confundidos. había lágrimas en los ojos de filo.

filo "Me odio a mí mismo."

, este llamó la atencion de los demás pitufos, quienes se quedaron sin aliento.

papa "filosofo tu no quisiste decir eso."

filo. "Sí, lo dije todos me odian, preferiria morir."

. Los ojos de papá se abrieron en ssorpresa y shock.

papa"filosofo"

filo realmente había pasado por mucho que deseaba morir. Papa abrazó a filo en un abrazo apretado. "

papa filosofo ¿que te está molestando?"

filo "Mi vida es horrible, está vacía, no tengo una razón para estar aquí."

devlovio el abrazo de Papa y sollozando en su hombro. Todos los demás pitufos sólo estaban en estado de shock.

Yo no quiero sentirme así esta mañana

Papá no sabía qué hacer. El corazón de fio se rompio, y los abrazos no lo curarian. Papa necesitaba mostrarle a filo que si se le necesitaba, que realmente era util. De lo contrario

Yo no quiero vivir así hoy

filo no estaba en el desayuno y todos comenzaron a preocuparse. Papa fue a casa de filo y abrio la puerta, sólo para ver rebanada la muleca del chico, pero él no se inmutó por el dolor.

"papa "filosofo" , corrio al lado de filo . "¿Qué estás haciendo?" levanto la muñeca. y esta decia "dolor" en letras mayúsculas. Papa se sorprendió, ¿filo se hizo eso?

papa "filosofo"

envolvio sus brazos alrededor de él. "¿Qué se necesita para que tu dejes de sufrir?" realmente no podia creer que el joven pituf se hiciera esto a sí mismo. filo no respondió, sólo abrazó Papa y llor, no, se lamentó. Los otros pitufos solo miraban en estado de shock.

Me harias sentir mejor

Quiero sentirme mejor

Papa estaba terminando con la muñeca de filo en su laboratorio, filo sólo miraba la suelo al suelo.

papa "filosofo, ¿por qué haces esto?" , solo había lágrimas en los ojos del chico.

filo "Yo no necesito, vivir

.papa "claro que si, Sassette no estaría aquí si no fuera por ti, y todos . no estaríamos aquí si no fuera por ti."

papa termino de cura su brazo.

filo"Yo supongo que sí." , miro a su padre. Y por primera vez en años, sonrio ralmente.

nunca me rendire

me haras sentir mejor

tu me haces sentir mejor

quédate conmigo aquí

y nunca me rendire

que les parecio esto es solo una traduccion el fic original es un song fic perteneciente a mi amiga chibenekogirl

espero haya sido de su agrado

historia chibenekogirl

traduccion xjapan


End file.
